


Shady Dealings

by kettlepillow



Category: Black Mass (2015)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Power Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:58:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kettlepillow/pseuds/kettlepillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their mother's death, James and William realize that all they have left is eachother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shady Dealings

**Author's Note:**

> I am fascinated by their unusual relationship and dynamic. That's how this story came to be.  
> It all takes place after mummy Bulger's funeral.  
> English isn't my first language, no beta.

James "Jimmy" Bulger poked the Budweiser infront of him.

"It's so quiet..." he whispered once more.

His younger brother William (called Billy) who sat opposite of him watched the beer absently. 

Suddenly Jimmy stopped in his tracks and looked up.

"Do you love me, brother?"

Said brother suppressed a snort and met his eyes instead. He had prepared himself for almost every reaction imaginable. Rage. Denial. But as he saw those pale blue eyes sad and full of emotion, he wasn't prepared at all.

Blinking in order to clear his head, Billy felt the silence uncomfortable and heavy between them.

"Of course I do."

"Why did you hesitate?"

There it was. That cold edge to the criminals voice. Was he seeking assurance or was it another display of his power? It was harder to tell these days... With all the alienation of the last years. 

"I... I honestly didn't expect that question from you."

"Because I'm a criminal." Jimmy smiled.

" No!" Billy looked almost hurt. " You know your buisness is none of mine. I just never thought you feel things that way, I suppose. I mean I guessed that you loved mum... In your own way."

"I did. We both did."

"True."

Both took a pull.

"Do you love me then?" The younger brother's voice was low and hesitant. He looked down.

Jimmy leant forward to reach for his wrist. Expecting a harsh grip, Billy stiffened.

The hand that lay on his wrist was gentle. Years of drug addiction had left a tremor. He'd never forget the feeling of it. The gangster boss with lowkey shaky hands. It almost made him grin.

"I." murmered Jimmy. "I look up to you. I love you most from all things left in this world."

Billy gave a weak smile. 

"We will always be bound through blood James. I owe you a lot. Regardless of your actions. You're a good person at heart. And I'm glad that we feel the same."

He stood to rinse his glass.

"I'll miss the card games."

Walking into the kitchen Billy raised his voice.

"I'll miss our time together. Pretending to be a family, you know?"

Every room was full of memories. Thinking about leaving it all behind, thinking about losing not only the home of their childhood, but his brother. It hurt.

As he turned around Billy stood infront of him. 

"Take this." He held up his handstitched handkerchief. "Mom made it. It'll remind you of us both. You know... once I'm gone."

One might have considered it sentimental or sweet. But Billy was close to tears. This was so unlike and his brother. Maybe the death had changed him for the better. The best.

"Jimmy. I can't accept this."

"Give me something in return you dense bastard." He rolled his eyes with a grin.

Billy raised an eyebrow. It all had a purpose then. One of his siblings many games.

 

"I really like your clothes, yet they're ordinary. But then... if you were willing to remove them." Jimmy gestured. " Just this once " Came his voice " it's all entirely up to you."

He looked down at Billy's belt buckle and up again, as if to underline the implied question.

**Author's Note:**

> Since this seems to be the first Black Mass fic on AO3 and I'm not sure if anyone is interested at all, please let me know what you think. This could go from an exchange of clothing to rated e. I haven't decided yet ;)


End file.
